The Work Out Squad
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: There's a knock at his door, Kirishima frowns and looks at the time, 12:00am. Usually, Iida would have kicked everyone off the group chat and told them to sleep so that their minds would be ready for school. "Hi, Kirishima." Uraraka's bubbly voice sounds subdued in the veil of the night. "Would you like to work out with me?" (Or the obligatory work out fic)


_based off a couple of posts that ive seen! i couldnt quite find the original post but let's all agree that there's a hell of a lot of fanworks related to these three working out together, this might end up with more than what's here, but for now, please accept my second work into the bnha fandom! Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

There's a knock at his door, Kirishima frowns and looks at the time, 12:00am. Usually, Iida would have kicked everyone off the group chat and told them to sleep so that their minds would be ready for school. People are probably awake about now regardless though. Not many students actually sleep the 9 or whatever hours recommended for youths. Anyway, point is that almost no-one was awake.

He stands, tip-toeing to the door, careful so he doesn't want to wake the occupants of this floor. He cracks the door open a fraction.

"Hi, Kirishima." Uraraka's bubbly voice sounds subdued in the veil of the night.

"Hey, Uraraka, is something wrong?" He asks, head tilted. He can't think of any reason why anyone, much less a girl would be coming to his room in the middle of the night for.

"Um." And he doesn't need to have light to see the awkward, unsure expression on her face.

"Come in." He says and doesn't wait for a response before grabbing her hand and pulling her in. He puts his light on and gestures to the bed for her to sit.

"Sorry to bother you like this, Kirishima…" She murmurs, wringing her hands together and honestly, Kirishima's worried that Midoriya's rubbing off on her.

"It's no problem, I was awake anyway." He grins. "Did you need something?"

"Mm." Her faces strengthens with resolve. "Do you wanna come to the gym with me?"

He blinks at her, not having expected that and she steam-rolls on, "I know it's weird and all considering I'm a girl and whatever, but you seem like someone who wouldn't really care about that an-"

"Yeah of course!" He doesn't like the fact that she had been so nervous about that, it was not normal to be that nervous about asking a classmate to go to the gym with them. Kirishima would never discriminate based on gender but given her reaction, he has a sad feeling that it has happened before. "There's actually a spot within the dorms for the gym, did you know?"

"Thank you so much!" Uraraka bows lightly and he grins toothily. "But no, I didn't know…"

"Don't worry about it. We could probably get Testutetsu in on this too, training in threes is always fun."

"Nice, I learnt some self-defence techniques from my internship so I could probably teach them to you." She smiles widely and Kirishima nods.

"When do you wanna start?" He asks.

"As soon as possible." She replies enthusiastically.

"Okay cool. I'll talk to Tetsutetsu about any gear he's got hanging around and we can scope out the actual gym. I think Aizawa-sensei said that it's in the basement?"

"We can go for jogs in the morning instead of using a treadmill too, if you want?" Uraraka asks.

"Yeah, that would definitely work! We could try and get a bigger group because I know Midoriya likes to go for jogs at some buckass time in the morning." Kirishima remembers the morning he'd been going through his workout, only to find Midoriya coming back into the dorms at 6 in the morning, a sweating, glowing mess.

"Totally!" Uraraka beams. "I'm pretty sure Iida does as well."

"Do you wanna go for a jog tomorrow morning?" Kirishima asks and glances at his clock. "Well, later this morning."

Uraraka giggles and says, "Let me text Aizawa-sensei, he's probably still up at this stage. Oh, and I'll ask Deku and Iida too."

"You do that." Kirishima says and sits down on his bed, head tilted back to study the ceiling. He's never been too smart or too good with helping people with emotions but, "You know Uraraka, if there was anyone that didn't want to do this with you, then I'd say that they're idiots."

He can feel her gaze burning into him, but when he looks back up she's smiling widely, tears gathering in her eyes and oh no . Her phone buzzes and she laughs, shoving the phone under his nose;

 **Aizawa-sensei:** why are you bothering me so early? whatever, if you get at least two other people to go with you i have no problem.

 **Deku:** sure, I get up at 5 for my run if you and Kirishima are fine with that?

"Iida's the only one to not respond, but he'll see it when he wakes up." Uraraka says happily.

"Okay, see you later then." He smiles and the door quietly shuts behind her.

They end up with a large group of people wanting to jog. Most of the class is in, particularly because they all knew that having cardio-vascular fitness definitely made it easier to become a hero.

Tetsutetsu joins him and Uraraka in both sparring and self-defence lessons, Kirishima showing her the limited self-defence he knows in return for the training taught to her by Gunhead. Tetsutetsu is cool about the whole setup, which he's forever grateful for, because Kirishima would'a had to hit him if it had been otherwise.

'Nedzu' (read: Aizawa-sensei) actually ends up investing more money at the behest of their students, like a water pump in the gym so they don't actually have to leave when they take a break or the fans hanging from the ceilings instead of an air-conditioner.

Some of the other teachers drop off little things, like a refrigerator and boxing gloves for Uraraka, and Kirishima has never felt happier or more content with life. They train about three nights a week, but sometimes others come and join them, either for a spar or to let out aggression on the punching bags.

Hell, even Bakugou joins them sometimes, offering to spar with them and later on identifying their weaknesses. It's annoying as hell, but it's worth it because Kirishima can definitely see improvement in all of their movements after he lays it down.

And then Midoriya lays down their quirk related weaknesses and he actually feels a little offended that he's thought so thoroughly about these, but he also sees it for what it is: Midoriya being a cute lil nerd.

Maybe a tad obsessed, but most of the weaknesses he points out are ones that Kirishima had already thought of. Either way, he appreciates the effort.

Every training session, the bruises and sweat is definitely worth Uraraka and Tetsutesu's hearty smiles. It was a little surprising, but Uraraka can be super manly when she wants to be.


End file.
